


I'll be the one

by Shiro_Usa



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usa/pseuds/Shiro_Usa
Summary: “What the fuck Choi Jonghyun! Why are you didn’t tellin us earlier when we aren't debuting yet?!” Jonghyun flinched when he heard Chanhee’s furious words.“Because if. . .if I did, I. . . I will never have chance to debut” Jonghyun stuttering.“Guys listen to me!” Minsoo continues his word when he gets the attention, “We shouldn’t judge someone just because of their sexual orientation, how many years we’ve known the boy over there? We already know him so many years from trainee years until we’ve finally debuted, he already becomes gay even before we knew him. During that years, did he did something terrible related to his orientation that made him deserve your anxiety?”“Then I’ll be the one that makes you swing that way Hyung”





	I'll be the one

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English isn't my first language, and my grammar sucks, so there will be so many mistakes, thank you for your understanding.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it

“ _Hyung_. . .”

 

Minsoo looks up to find Jonghyun standing in front of his room with a notebook in his arm. The older took off his headphone when he sees his _dongsaeng_ make no movement and stand still in the same spot.

 

“Whats goin’ on Jonghyun-a?” he asks gently to the younger.

 

“I composed a song. . .it’s not finished yet but. . . eung. . . wanna listen to it?” Jonghyun asks hesitantly.

 

A gentle smile form on Minsoo’s handsome face, “Sure, C’mere” he patted the bed in his side.

 

Jonghyun looks so relieved when he hears Minsoo’s answer, he smiles so wide and jumps to Minsoo’s side hurriedly. He crosses his leg and put his notebook in his lap, unconsciously he is humming his song while switching his notebook on, the smile never left his face even for a second.

 

Minsoo looking his _dongsaeng_ in awe, Jonghyun never failed to surprise him. He still remembers back then when the younger suddenly appear in the gym and asked to teach him how to workout. Then he will tailed him everywhere and every time they went to the gym. The younger really doing it seriously. Just look, only in a year he is not only losing his baby-fat but also built his body.

 

Minsoo takes a glance looking at the younger muscled body, he must acknowledge that the younger has builder body than himself now. The elder gently slaps his own stomach and let out a little sigh. His abs is slowly and surely disappear, when they are just debuting he got the image “The muscled and the manly one” from the company that made him workout really hard to carry that image. Now when all his members are not teen anymore and almost all of them growing up and had a more muscled body than him (please left out Chanhee and Changhyun in this case) made him felt no need to keep that image anymore and start to decreasing his gym and painful diet schedule.

 

The oldest closed his eyes when Jonghyun’s song starts to play, he let the younger’s voice take over his mind. It’s only 3 months ago when Jonghyun come to his room in the middle of he and Byunghun’s discussion about their new song, the _maknae_ only sit in the corner silently without interrupting his _hyung_ s’s discussion ignored his leader confused look. But even if the younger only sit silently in the corner Minsoo can see clearly the spark of curiosity and interest in his _dongsaeng_ eyes, and that’s proven when Byunghun get out from his room and the younger take a step closer looking to his composing stuff. Without waiting for the younger to ask, Minsoo start to explaining the stuff and how to use it.

 

He still remembers the younger bright face when he let him try his stuff, that’s only like 3 month ago and now he is already creating this beautiful song. Minsoo opens his eyes to look the younger in his eyes, a fond smile form on his face, his _dongsaeng_ is really amazing he surely will give his all to everything that made him interest. He won’t surprise if one day Jonghyun come asking to teach him how to rap and exceed him become the main rapper in their group, he only waits that time to come.

 

“How is it, _Hyung_?” Jonghyun’s voice brings him back to his thought.

 

“Hmm. . . it’s good I like it” Minsoo give the younger his eyesmile before continue his word, “Unrequited love, eh? Where’d you get the inspiration from? Your own experience?” Minsoo decided to tease the younger a little.

 

“N. . . No! I got it from book. . . yeah from book” Jonghyun flustered face make Minsoo chuckled, it’s always fun to tease the younger.

 

“Who can reject me anyway” Say Jonghyun when his confidence is coming back.

 

“Yeah, yeah, no one can resist you and your charm” Minsoo snorted when he hears his _dongsaeng_ narcissistic word, without realizing that Jonghyun’s body tense a bit when the younger hear his careless word.

 

“Jonghyun-a” Minsoo called when the younger almost reach the door.

 

“Yes _Hyung_?” Jonghyun turns around to face his leader.

 

“This weekend lets go to the gym, it’s been a long time since the last time we working out together”

 

“Okay _Hyung_!!” Minsoo let out a chuckle when he heard the enthusiasm in Jonghyun’s word.

 

* * *

 

“Jonghyun. . . Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, why?” Jonghyun lift one of his eyebrow when he heard Changhyun question.

 

“You’re smiling too much, it’s scary”

 

“Really?” Jonghyun tapped his cheek, he didn’t realize that he is smiling all this time.

 

“Is something good happened?” Changhyun lean closer, his round eyes blinking cutely.

 

“Nope” Jonghyun stretch his arm to push his 9-month-older _hyung_.

 

“Yeah, and that ‘nope’ can make you smile all the day” Chanhyun rolling his eyes before deciding to change the topic, “Jonghyun-a this weekend you really can come with me, can you?”

 

Jonghyun freeze for a minute, dang it! He forgets that he already made a promise to Changhyun this weekend. But Minsoo _hyung_. . .

 

“You aren't forgetting about it, are you?” Pouting Changhyun pokes the _maknae_ ’s cheek.

 

“Err. . . ” Jonghyun avoiding Changhyun’s stare and tilt his head try to look as innocent as possible.

 

“Are you?!” That pout gone changed with a glare that of course gives no effect for Jonghyun.

 

“Your friend asks you to promote his café not me, why would I must come too?”

 

“You’re too much~ you already promise to come with me, why are you cancel it now?!” Changhyun whining.

 

“Promise? What promise? I didn’t say yes or no, I only say ‘hngg’ you’re the one that assumes I would come with you” Jonghyun defend himself.

 

“YA! YOU BRAT!!”

 

“Hmph! You can’t say that when yourself is a brat” Jonghyun rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re more brat than me!”

 

“You’re more more brat than me!!”

 

“You’re more more more more more brat than me!!”

 

“You’re more more more more more more more more more more more more more brat than me!!!”

 

“You’re more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more brat than me!!!!”

 

“YA!! YOU TWO!!! STOP IT!!!!! Oh my god my head” Niel’s groan stopped those two from their stupid fight.

 

“Niel _Hyung_! Jonghyun break his promise!” Changhyun gets up from the couch and run to hug his _hyung_.

 

“I didn’t promise anything” Jonghyun shrug his shoulder.

 

“YOU!”

 

“Okay stop it, what actually the matter in here?” Niel feels like must to step in before they start their stupid fight again.

 

“I already promise to my friend to bring Teen Top’s member in his opening café to help promote his café, he is my childhood friend _Hyung_ ~ like one of my best friend, and Jonghyun said he would come with me”

 

“I didn’t”

 

“Stop it” Niel held Changhyun’s arm before he can launch himself to attack Jonghyun.

 

“I’ll go with you, it’s that okay?” Niel continues his word.

 

“Really _Hyung_?!” Changhyun face is beaming.

 

“Yeah, I don’t have any schedule this weekend, is everything settled now?”

 

Changhyun nodding eagerly earning a silent tsk from Changjo that still watch from the couch.

 

“Let's go ask the other _hyung_ s, maybe they can come with us too”

 

Changhyun turn around facing Jonghyun to mouthing an ‘I hate you’ before following his _hyung_.

 

Jonghyun sticking out his tongue before letting out a sigh. He ruffled his hair, he is on the wrong side he knew it. He already made a promise with Changhyun (although he didn’t admit it before) and he broke it just like that. He would love to spent his weekend with Changhyun, who wouldn’t anyway? Changhyun is like a fluff ball full of sunshine that always made everyone’s day brighter if they spent their day near with him, but Minsoo is another story.

 

All this time Jonghyun is the one that tried to get closer to their leader. Years ago he asks the older to teach him how to working out and tailed him everywhere that made them known as gym buddy. That’s actually only his excuse, so he can spend more time with his leader alone, only he and his leader no Niel, Chanhee or the other members. But Minsoo starts to decreasing his gym-time and spent his time to composing songs in his room, and sometimes he is doing it with Byunghun. Jonghyun can’t stand it the image of HIS _hyung_ and Byunghun so close in a closed room that even smaller than gym room, that’s why months ago he start to learning everything about composing. Maybe one day Minsoo will choose him instead of Byunghun to compose together, and he will spend more time together with his leader sitting so close to each other in a small closed room, maybe they can laying together in Minsoo’s bed when they get tired with a little snuggle and cuddling and. . .  and. . .

 

Jonghyun groaning silently and let his face hit the pillow under him. His face is all red, why he is always can’t control himself when it’s related to his leader. He let out a frustrated sigh, from so many peoples in the world that willingly sticking up their ass for him, why he must fell to their leader which is the most straight person he ever meets. Jonghyun is gay, yeah all the member in his group knew it tho. They found out a year after their debut, not everything going smoothly anyway. Almost all the member didn’t approve it, especially Niel and Chanhee. They almost got into a big fight, they only debut a year ago and already fall into big crisis.

 

_All of Teen Top members gathered in the living room, they’re in the middle of a sudden discussion that determined their 1-year-old group’s destiny._

_“So. . . what it’s all about, Jonghyun” Chanhee shoved an envelope in the desk._

_Jonghyun that get dragged by Changhyun after his bath only lift his eyebrow before taking the envelope nonchalantly. He is taking out papers that were in the envelope._

_“Shit” The youngest’s eyes widened, his face paled and start to sweating._

_It is the photos of he and his ex in inappropriate poses, some are when they’re making out, the other is when they’re having sex. The problem is that his ex is had same gender with him which is mean that he is in the big problem right now because he knew that homosexual still a taboo in this country, almost all of Korean is homophobic that’s why gay is big no no moreover for entertainer like them it’s like the end of their career if citizen found out about it._

_Jonghyun looks up to find his members disgusted face before finally ducked back his head. His hand is trembling not only his hand but also his body is trembling. His eyes are tightly closed preventing any tears to fall. ‘I did nothing wrong, I have nothing to fear’ he muttered that word again and again in his mind._

_“So that’s really you?” Niel’s voice that usually comforting sound so stinging in his ear._

_He almost shakes his head because he isn’t stupid enough to take those kinds of photos, before he remembers that his last boyfriend love to recording their should be a private activity, to keep the memory he says. So he nodded._

_“So. . . You’re really gay?” Jonghyun nodded again._

_“What the fuck Choi Jonghyun! Why are you didn’t tellin us earlier when we aren't debuting yet?!” Jonghyun flinched when he heard Chanhee’s furious words._

_“Because if. . .if I did, I. . . I will never have chance to debut” Jonghyun stuttering._

_“You dumb! Do you know what you’ve done?”Chanhee hissed._

_“I just wanna achieve my dream, if all of you can achieve your dream why only me that can’t? what did I do? I only hide a little piece of my past, Hyung too. . . Hyung also hide your past, aren’t you? You’re hiding the fact that you ever had a relationship with that noona, I am only doing the same as you is it wrong?!” Jonghyun raises his voice, tears start to form in his eyes._

_“Wrong!! Do you even realize what will happen if your shitty past is revealed? Do you?!!! Your past not only will ruin your dream but also your life! And our life!! When that’s happened that not only will be your end but us too!! Oh my god!!” Chanhee screaming his lung out furiously._

_“That’s why people like you is not supposed to be in this industry, our life already hard enough with all this competition, even without your ‘past’ it’s already hard to survive” Jonghyun tears finally fall when he heard Niel’s word._

_He looks up to see his members face through his blurred eyes, all he can see is furious, frustrated, disappointment. Jonghyun fall to his knee, he buried his face between his legs his sob is getting louder and louder._

_“Fucking faggot don’t . . .”_

_“Enough” All the attention shift to Minsoo when their leader finally decided to step in._

_“Stop it, we’ve heard Jonghyun’s explanation, it’s enough” Minsoo continue his word._

_“But Hyung he is gay! Gay!”_

_“So? What can we do? It’s not like we can change his orientation in a night” Jonghyun looking up when he heard his leader’s word._

_“We’re in the big problem right now Hyung!! Why don’t you understand!!” Chanhee groan._

_“Really? What shall we do then? What will you do?” Minsoo lifts one of his eyebrow._

_“I’ll tell manager Hyung” Chanhee reaching his phone before Minsoo’s next word stopped him._

_“And what do you think manager Hyung will do? Do you think manager Hyung can do anything? We already debut one year, do you think we can kick him just like that? How do you think Angels will react if their precious maknae suddenly kicked out? There will be so much chaos if that’s happened, I can guarantee” Jonghyun’s eyes widen when Minsoo let out unexpected word._

_“I also can guarantee we will be doomed if this is revealed” Chanhee shoot back._

_“Then we just need to make sure that this will keep hidden, didn’t we?” Minsoo said nonchalantly._

_“Hyung why are you keep defending him? Are you same with him? Aah I see, defending your own kind, eh?” The mocking tone is clearly seen in Chanhee’s word._

_“Just because I try to defend someone that doesn’t mean I must be the same kind of that person, I think you old enough to understand that Chanhee” Minsoo’s firm word made the whole room fell silent._

_“Then hyung, what will happen with our group?”_

_“Everything still the same Niel, what makes you think something will change?” Minsoo furrowed his eyebrow._

_“I mean we had  a gay in our group, how can that won’t change anything?”_

_Minsoo fell silent for a moment before finally opening his mouth, “Are you. . . scared?”_

_Minsoo looks up his eyes scanning all his members, all of them avoiding his gaze except his maknae that practically look at nothing. He stares the youngest eyes for a moment, round eyes that usually bright and so alive now almost lost all of its light. Minsoo’s heart clutching at the sight, Minsoo knew that the youngest is a good boy he didn’t deserve any of this. Minsoo sigh._

_“Guys listen to me!” Minsoo continues his word when he gets the attention, “We shouldn’t judge someone just because of their sexual orientation, how many years we’ve known the boy over there? We already know him so many years from trainee years until we’ve finally debuted, he already becomes gay even before we knew him. During that years, did he did something terrible related to his orientation that made him deserve your anxiety?”_

_“But hyung, he loves man, and we’re mans”_

_“Really? Then who do you love Niel, man or woman?”_

_“What are you talking about Hyung, of course I love woman!” Niel frown while he answers their leader’s question, is his hyung doubting his orientation?!_

_“You love our  coordi noona, don’t you?”_

_“What?!! No!!”_

_“Why not? Isn’t she a woman?” Minsoo lifts his eyebrow._

_“She is a woman! But she. . . but she. . .” Niel wasn’t able to finish his word, he finally realized._

_“But what Niel?”_

_“But she isn’t my type” Niel answer silently more like a whisper._

_“Same goes for Jonghyun, even if he is gay he had his own ideal type, he won’t fallin that easy to every man around him” The room falls silent again._

_“Jonghyun-a I wanna hear your clarification, answer me honestly, are you in love with one of us?”_

_Jonghyun eyes widen when he heard Minsoo’s question. He is silent for a moment before finally shakes his head._

_“See? We didn’t need to worry about it, if you’re already sure with your orientation whatever he’ll do won’t affect you, no need to felt insecure.”_

_The room still silent everybody had their head ducked look at their own legs. Minsoo continues his word, “So is it enough? Or there is something else you wanna tell?”_

_“. . . ”_

_“If there’s nothing, go to your bed right now! It’s already so late, we had early schedule tomorrow”_

_“Yes Hyung” All the members getting up and went to their own room, the atmosphere still bit gloomy._

_“Jonghyun-a” The maknae turn around to facing his leader._

_“Ye. . . Yes Hyung?” anxiety seen in Jonghyun’s word._

_“I don’t care how you will do it, I want this problem is clear by tomorrow”_

_“Yes Hyung”_

 

It’s need a half year for Jonghyun to win his _hyung_ s heart back. The first one that opened their arm for him is Changhyun, followed by Byunghun, Niel, and the last is Chanhee. Minsoo? Their leader didn’t even close his arm from the very very first, when the other act so awkward around him the oldest still does his usual act he didn’t change at all. When the others didn’t wanna talk with him, his leader is the one he talked with. His leader would always encourage him to didn’t give up on his _hyung_ s, he always told Jonghyun that his _hyung_ s is actually never hated him, they only need some times to realize that actually they love him as much as he loves them. That’s why when finally Chanhee talk to him, the first person that see his ugly sobs is his leader.

 

From that time he starts to pay more attention to his leader. He found his leader is so interesting, he always surprised by his leader new side and he is starting to curious about the older’s side that still hidden, his curiosity growing more and more. At first Jonghyun convinced himself that his feels toward the older is only admiration, he always looks at the leader just because he admires his leader’s way of thinking. But by the time passes he can’t deny anymore that his feeling is more than admiration. Admiration didn’t make people always smile to whatever the others did even if it’s an embarrassing thing. Admiration didn’t make people want to always on the other’s side. And the biggest thing is that admiration didn’t make people lusting over the other.

 

And after a long time he is the one that always chases the other, finally the time when his _hyung_ is the one that approaching comes. Jonghyun surely won’t waste this rare chance nothing can stand in his way, even his best friend. Jonghyun sighing, he must apologize to Changhyun later. He always loves seeing Changhyun’s bright smile it’s relaxing, but the image of his Minsoo _hyung_ ’s body covered in sweats, and panting loudly is more tempting than Changhyun’s thousands bright smiles.

 

* * *

 

Jonghyun peeking into the room to find out his _hyung_ is doing stretching, he silently comes in try to not bother his _hyung_. The younger observe every movement that his leader made, his eyes scanning the muscle in his _hyung_ ’s body that tensed everytime the older move.

 

“Ah, You’re here?” Jonghyun hurriedly shifts his stare from Minsoo’s body to look into the older’s eyes when he heard his _hyung_ ’s word.

 

“Yes, I thought we will come together, I’m waiting for almost thirty minutes, if not because manager _hyung_ told me I’m sure I still in the living room right now” Jonghyun pouting trying to hide the blush that starts to crept out in his cheek.

 

“Really? Hahaha. . .  sorry then” Minsoo ruffling his _dongsaeng_ ’s hair.

 

“Ah! _Hyung_! You’ll ruin my hairstyle!”

 

“Yah! Why would you style your hair when you knew we will workout? It’ll ruin anyway” Minsoo laughing and start to ruffling the younger hair more harshly. Jonghyun laughing while covering his head with his hands trying to protect his precious hair from his _hyung_ ’s hands. They spent their fifteen minutes play a ruin-your-partner-hairstyle game before finally starting their workout session.

 

The younger took a dumbbell while the _hyung_ choose to starts his workout session with small running. Jonghyun lift and drop his dumbbell in ease while his eyes looked back to the leader, scanning his _hyung_ ’s body on the treadmill. His _hyung_ wearing a sleeveless shirt his tattoo peeked out from the back of his shirt made Jonghyun want to trace the ink with his finger, it’d be better if he can trace it with his tongue tho. Jonghyun’s eyes move to scan Minsoo’s lower part where the sweatpants dangerously hanging low in the older’s hip, he licks his lips that suddenly feel so dry.

 

“Uwah!”

 

Jonghyun arch his eyebrow when he heard his _hyung_ ’s yelp, he stopped his push up and look up only to see his _hyung_ hanging in the pull-up bar. He let out a loud laugh when he sees the older fail to pull his body up.

 

“Don’t you dare to laugh Choi Jonghyun!” His _hyung_ ’s warning only made the younger let out a louder laugh.

 

“What are you doing there _Hyung_? Are you doing Miss A _sunbae_ dance?”

 

Minsoo furrowed his eyebrow and stopped his moves when he heard the younger’s word, only a moment before he starts to imitating Hush dance moves frivolously, makes the younger literally rolling in the floor clutching his stomach laughing.

 

“This is hard”

 

“You only need to pull your body up _Hyung_ , what’s so hard about it?” Said Jonghyun who have stopped his push up and now sit in front of Minsoo, watching his _hyung_ with a wide grin.

 

“Oho! Why don’t you try it by yourself then”

 

Minsoo get down from the pull bar let the younger to take his place, he is ready to mock the younger. The mockery died in his throat when he sees his _dongsaeng_ pull his body easily.

 

“Move!” Jonghyun only can laugh when the older shove him aside, get down from the pull-up bar he back to his place sit in front of the older.

 

“Hiyaaah!” Jonghyun laughs again when his leader fails to pull his body.

 

“Hmmph!” Jonghyun wipes his tears away, still laughing.

 

“Hnnghh” Jonghyun stopped his laugh he bite his lips when he heard the leader groan.

 

“Hngghh! Hah. . . hah” The _maknae_ start to shift his legs uncomfortably when the blood is starting to rushing to his lower part.

 

“H. . . _Hyung_ , y. . .you better stop or y. . .you will hurt yourself” Jonghyun curse inwardly when his word come out as a stutter.

 

“Haah. . . hah. . . No way, I wouldn’t lose from a brat like you, hah. . .hah. . .hah” Jonghyun gulped, he can’t hold it anymore.

 

“T. . .then I’ll go to the restroom first _Hyung_ ” And the _maknae_ run away like that without waiting for Minsoo’s answer.

 

The youngest hurriedly enter into one of many stalls in the bathroom, after making sure that the door is locked Jonghyun leaning against the wall. He takes a deep breath trying to soothe his ragged heartbeat, one day his _hyung_ surely will be the death of him. Letting the wall to support his weight, Jonghyun close his eyes. The image of Minsoo’s body flashing in his mind, how the muscles in his _hyung_ ’s body that bulged every time the owner move, how delicious is the sight of his _hyung_ ’s body that glistened with sweats, and how are his _hyung_ ’s ragged breath and messy moans ringing in his ears. Jonghyun keeps his eyes closed while his hand is taking its way to his lower part. Jonghyun’s breath hitched when his hand found the tent in his sweatpants, he rubs that spot slowly. His hand slips in under his sweatpants grab his now hardening dick.

 

“Haah. . . ahh. . . ahn. . . Minsoo- _hyung_. . . aah. . .”

 

He pulls down his sweatpants let it pooling around his ankle, his hand pumps his dick in slow and steady pace his eyes still closed and his mouth bite the bottom of his shirt trying to prevent any moan come out. His back start to arch when he felt heat pooling in his stomach, he almost comes he knew it. His hand movement becomes faster and unsteady when the owner tries to reach his own climax. Jonghyun screaming Minsoo’s name when he releases his cum into his hand.

 

“I did it again” Jonghyun let out a sigh when he sees his now dirtied hand. Even though it’s not his first time using Minsoo as his object for jerking off, but he still felt guilty everytime he had done. Sighing, he cleans himself from his own cum and pulling up his sweatpants before get out from the bathroom.

 

Jonghyun finds Minsoo laying down in the mattress, his _hyung_ looks so exhausted. The younger grab a bottle of water from the freezer and approaching the older. Without saying anything he hands over the bottle to the older, Minsoo yelping when suddenly the younger nudge the iced bottle in his cheek.

 

“Finally giving up _Hyung_?” Jonghyun chuckle, looking down at the older.

 

“Shut up brat”

 

* * *

 

Minsoo walking unsteadily while holding drunken Jonghyun in his arm, he grumbled softly cursing himself that losing control when drinking with his _dongsaeng_. At first they only planning to talk about the song that Jonghyun composed while having a drink, but they ended playing stupid games. And now look, neither of them can stand straight. Minsoo shifted his gaze to look at the boy in his arm when he heard that _maknae_ let out a soft grunt. The older sighing when he saw his _maknae_ ’s condition that worse than himself, he didn’t even sure if this boy can back to his home safely.

 

“ _Hyung_. . . my head is hurt” Jonghyun leans his head on Minsoo’s shoulder.

 

Minsoo held out his hand reaching his _dongsaeng_ forehead and massage it gently. Jonghyun leans into his _hyung_ ’s touch, secretly smiling, enjoying his beloved _hyung_ ’s touch.

 

“Are you sure you can go home like this?”

 

With closed eyes Jonghyun shakes his head, he didn’t wanna go home. Actually, he didn’t want to be separated from his _hyung_ yet, not when he already trying so hard to find a reason so they can meet up, he even refused when his family urges him to visit his uncle’s wedding party. He doesn’t want to part with his leader, not now. A little bit more, he wants to be with his _hyung_ just a little bit more.

 

“Dorm. . . let’s just back to dorm _Hyung_ ”

 

* * *

 

Minsoo dropped Jonghyun’s body on the couch in the living room, his eyes scanning their unusually quiet dorm. Well, of course the dorm is quiet, they got 4 days off from their company that’s why all the members back to their own home to rest and spent their days off with their family. Minsoo sigh before laid his body next to his _dongsaeng_ , holding someone that has a body as big as yours in your arm is so tiring. Minsoo start to dozing off when he feels something rubbing his thigh slowly, he chooses to ignore it at first, he is too tired and sleepy to caring about his _maknae_ in his side. But that thing starts to rub his thigh faster and faster, it’s become so annoying that he can’t ignore it anymore.

 

“Jonghyun-a, can you just stay still and go to sleep alr. . . WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!” Minsoo screaming when he saw both of his _dongsaeng_ ’s long legs hug his own leg, while the owner of it move his waist up and down busily rub his clothed dick to his thigh.

 

“ _H._ . . _Hyung_ ” Jonghyun stared at him with a half-lidded eye, his lips parted to let out moans that sound so sinful in Minsoo’s ears, his waist can’t stop moving against Minsoo’s thigh try to satisfy his junior that already so hard down there.

 

“What are you doing Choi Jonghyun! Comeback to your sense!” Minsoo pushes Jonghyun’s body which unfortunately didn’t even budge.

 

Smirk appear on Jonghyun’s face when he sees his _hyung_ ’s vain effort. Either because of the influence of alcohol or because his _hyung_ is rarely workout, he doesn’t really care whatever the reason is but seeing his _hyung_ helpless against him really turn him on. Jonghyun catches Minsoo’s hand that still try to push him, with one movement he managed to reverse their position. Now he is on top of his leader’s body, Jonghyun positioned himself between Minsoo’s legs, his hands hold both of Minsoo’s hands and pinned them above his _hyung_ ’s head. He lowered his waist bring their crotch together before his hip start to move slowly.

 

“Ah!” Minsoo let out a little yelp when he felt friction in his crotch, even though he still wearing his pant he can clearly felt his _dongsaeng_ ’s dick. He curse under his breath when he realized how big his _maknae_ ’s dick is.

 

Jonghyun smirk when he sees the response from the older man beneath him. He lowered his head until their eyes are in the same level he stares that beautiful brown eye for a moment before shifting his eye from his _hyung_ ’s eyes to his _hyung_ ’s lips. Ignoring the squirm from the body beneath him, Jonghyun draws his lips closer to the older’s lips slowly. His lips almost meet with his beloved _hyung_ ’s lips if only the older’s hand didn’t push his face back.

 

“Stop it” Minsoo almost begging, while Jonghyun obviously ignores his word.

 

Jonghyun closes his eyes and burrows his face into Minsoo’s palm that still pushes his face. He nuzzling his nose to that palm affectionately, he really likes that hand, his _hyung_ ’s hand that he always wanted to touch, the hand that he always wanted to hold for himself, only for himself. Jonghyun opens his eyes staring deeply to the older’s eyes. Make the older gulping before turn his face that suddenly feel so hot, somehow he felt nervous under his _dongsaeng_ intimate stare. A smirk reappeared on Jonghyun’s handsome face when he licks his _hyung_ ’s  palm slowly and sensually.

 

Minsoo widened his eyes and pull his hand from his _maknae_ ’s face, but unfortunately, Jonghyun is faster. The younger grab his _hyung_ ’s wrist swiftly, he held Minsoo’s hand tightly before bringing that hand between his leg.

 

“ _Hyung_. . . It’s hurt down there” Jonghyun whining while rub his dick to Minsoo’s palm, let his leader feeling his hard member.

 

Minsoo spent his attention too much on his hand that stays between his _dongsaeng_ ’s legs to realize that Jonghyun’s other hand slip under his shirt, caressing his belly.

 

Minsoo startle when he felt Jonghyun’s cold hand touch his nipple, He let out a suppressed groan when the younger’s hand pinch his nipple.

 

“Jong. . . Jonghyun-a, s. . . stop. . . Emmphh” Minsoo bite his lip try to prevent his moan when the hand under his shirt start to rub his nipple faster.

 

Jonghyun smirking when he sees his _hyung_ ’s demeanor. His hand moving down slowly rubbing his _hyung_ ’s belly, his hand keeps going down and stopped between Minsoo’s leg. Jonghyun caressing his _hyung_ ’s dick that still not fully awake, his hand moving up and down slowly, teasing the older’s dick. Minsoo still bites his lip try to hold his last string of consciousness, he didn’t want to get carried away in his _dongsaeng_ ’s game.

 

Jonghyun's hand stopped in front of Minsoo's pants, playing with the zipper before slowly pulling it down. His hand sneakily slipped into the older's boxer, reaching for the older crotch rub it for a moment before grabbing the thick shaft and start to stroke it slowly. Minsoo let out a gasp when he felt his _dongsaeng_ cold hand around his dick. His hand that push Changjo's chest now clutching the front of Changjo's shirt, his eyes fully closed. It seems that his last string is finally broken.

 

* * *

 

Jonghyun let out a yawn and rubbing his eyes, he squints his eyes to the ray of sunlight that woke him up. Still half asleep he get out from his room to find his beloved _hyung_ standing in the kitchen, his back is facing him. A smile crept out in his face when he sees his _hyung_ muscled back moves, well it looks like that his _hyung_ is trying to cooking something.

 

“ _Hyung_ . . .”

 

Minsoo froze when he heard Jonghyun’s voice, he stays still for a moment before turn around to face the _maknae_.

 

“Ah . . . Hi. . . wake up already? . . . _Ramyeon_?” Minsoo finds himself is stumbling with his own word.

 

The leader looking back to the pan of _ramyeon_ when the younger nodded his head, put in more _ramyeon_ to the pan try to ignore his _dongsaeng_ stare that felt so piercing in his back.

 

They eat in silence, Jonghyun steals a glance to his _hyung_ in front of him, his _hyung_ is facing the table stir up with his _ramyeon_ , not even once looking up from the bowl full of noodles in front of him. He must be ended staring because he still looks at his _hyung_ when his _hyung_ is looking back at him.

 

“Not good?” Minsoo arch one of his eyebrow.

 

“N . . .no, it’s delicious”

 

“Good. Then . . . eat . . . finish it . . . let’s go home” with that Minsoo turn his attention back to the noodles inside his bowl.

 

Jonghyun furrow his eyebrow when he heard Minsoo’s word, it looks like that his _hyung_ is trying too hard to make a seem-so-normal-conversation, or more like his _hyung_ is avoiding a topic a certain topic.

 

“ _Hyung_ , about last night” And Jonghyun would never allow it.

 

Jonghyun can see clearly how the older’s movement suddenly frozen when he uttered the words. He can see his _hyung_ ’s hand slightly tremble when the older put down his chopstick, and ruffle his own dark hair. Minsoo gulps and looks anywhere except the younger in front of him, before finally sighs and open his mouth.

 

“Let’s forget about last night Jonghyun-a, what happened last night is an accident both of us are drunk. So let’s just forget about it and never talk about it again” Minsoo said quietly without looking at his _dongsaeng_. Jonghyun’s eyes widen when he heard the older’s word.

 

“NO!” He stands abruptly knock the chair down in the process.

 

“No. . . ” Jonghyun repeats his word, his face is unreadable, there’s angry, hurt, sad, and confusion.

 

“Just forget it Jonghyun-a” Minsoo replied softly.

 

“No. . . I won’t forget it, I don’t wanna forget it” Jonghyun said firmly.

 

“As your leader I command you to forget it! There’s no need to remember something like that!”

 

“No! _Hyung_ doesn’t know how long I’ve dreamt of that thing to happen! I won’t forget it!”

 

“What . . .” Minsoo finally looking at the younger.

 

“I always want to be with you _Hyung_ , not as _hyung_ and _dongsaeng_. But as a lover”

 

Minsoo’s eyes widen he never expect his _maknae_ has such feeling toward him. He turns his face looking away from the younger.

 

“I’m sorry Jonghyun-a. But i’m not swing that way”

 

Jonghyun clicked his tongue he doesn’t care anymore, he already comes this far, he would never back down. He leans forward across the table, he reaches out his hand hooked his fingers under Minsoo’s chin force his _hyung_ to look up. His dark eyes staring intently right into the older’s eyes before he opens his mouth.

 

“Then I’ll be the one that makes you swing that way _Hyung_ ”

 

-THE END-


End file.
